


Taudries, Turncoats, and Trollopps

by BigDaddy2513



Category: Malamaddie, big daddys, the vortex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddy2513/pseuds/BigDaddy2513





	Taudries, Turncoats, and Trollopps

It all began, to Uncle's chagrin, with a necklace and a whiff of sandalwood.

Against her better judgement she leaned slightly forward- anticipating a short wisp of that heavenly scent...

Instead she was met with a venomous body roll.

Nerves pooled in her stomach as she clenched the necklace in her hands.

With a quick inhale she faltered backward to her barstool. The mysterious bartender rippled with a carnal, masculine liberty unfamiliar to her sapphic gaze. Curling her fingers around the wooden edge of the bar she tries to remain calm, the wood biting under her fingernails. Doomed to failure she attempted to focus on the music which billowed unwelcomely from the juke box, _Whoa-oh, tell me baby, What's the matter with you? Why don't ya hear me cryin'? Whoo-hooo, whoo-hooo Whooo..._

The presence of someone near breaks Uncle from her thoughts. Her attempts at avoidance sinking into a void, she looks up to see the mysterious bartender leaning forward, bending the bar to his will. 

Chocolate eyes meet emerald orbs as his husky baritone whispers, "You thirsty?"


End file.
